Creepypasta Academy
by Cheekyfish2000
Summary: Welcome to Hell... Or should I say Highschool!
1. Chapter 1: Dying is nice

Darkness. That's the sight that overcame me. The last true thing I saw was the barrel of the gun that the teenager, who's house I had broken into, was pointing at my face.

I was wearing a pair of torn up jeans along with a wrinkled black t-shirt. I wore my favorite fleece jacket. It was a leatherish color on the outside and had decals of skulls and death related things on the back. The fleece on the inside of the jacket was black. I was wearing my Teddy bear mask like I always did when I broke into sleepy households to murder it's inhabitants, my authentic long sword at my side.

I can't really remember how or when I started killing. I just remember standing over two dead bodies. A man and a woman. I guess those were my parents but now they were just husks. Killing is an art, the creating of humanoids frozen in a moment of panic, fear, and adrenaline is just exhilarating. It still is. But in the moment that I saw the bullet locked in the chamber of the small revolver the terrified boy was holding, I became curious about where my demonic soul would go. Was there life after death? Or was I condemned to an eternity burning in hell?. And then I heard a click then a bang. I could see the bullet gather speed in the chamber through my right eye. Then the darkness came. Dying doesn't feel as bad as one might think, it's like finally falling asleep after a lifetime of being awake. It was peace...


	2. Chapter 2: I didn't see this coming!

Where was the flaming lakes and lava-filled craters? There was just black, and cold, and dark. I had been plonked into limbo.

But out of the... Black. There was a figure wearing a black cloak so dark it literally stood out in the blank landscape. The dark figure was holding a scythe over his shoulder and I didn't really know what to expect. By the time he made his way over I was sweating.

"Well," I questioned him. "Do you assume this will lead to punishment?" The figure had a voice like grinding stones.

"Isn't punishment what hell's all about?"

"Not for you. I'm glad to tell you that before you died you drove a teenager to the brink of insanity. It takes talent to do what you did."

I didn't know whether to feel flattered that this man was calling me talented at my craft, or thankful that everlasting punishment wasn't my path. "Thanks but where am I going now?" I questioned the tall man.

"Who exactly are you?"

The hooded man laughed deeply and began to lift a hand to his hood. His sleeve feel to reveal a completely skeletal hand. My eyes widened when his hood fell to reveal a perfect skeleton head.

"My name is G. Reaper, and yours is..."

I stood for a minute and snapped out of my trance.

"I'm Jason Dusschell. Formerly know as," Before I could finish introducing my serial killer persona the grim reaper interrupted me.

"The Philadelphia Slasher,and Teddy, yes I know who you were. If I didn't you wouldn't be here. You have been recruited by Lucifer to be trained by killers who were at the top of their game while living."

I became confused, "While they were living. Aren't they still alive?"

The reaper shook his head "These killers died after bringing a victim to the brink of insanity, those who could drive their victims over that line were truly gifted and were guaranteed an instant place in this team of supernatural psychopaths."

I became intrigued by this information so I had to ask. "Am I becoming a member of this team? I just have so many questions."

The reaper put a bone hand up to silence me.

"All questions will be answered in time. Now let's not miss your orientation. Come." The reaper began to walk into the darkness and I had to run to keep up. I grew excited to meet fellow killers. People like me. People who enjoyed loss of life.


	3. Chapter 3: Creepypasta Academy

It felt like hours that I was walking in silence with the Grim Reaper seemingly going no where.

"Where are we exactly Reaper?" Grim just kept walking.

"We are in a place of in between."

"But what does that mean?" I hated how grim answered questions in riddles it was infuriating.

"It means we are in between life and death. Ah here we are."

I looked forward and still saw just the black.

"Grim there's nothing here."

After I had stated the obvious something amazing happened. The entire world changed in an instant. Everything simmered and some university campus appeared. The black changed into a blue, cloudless sky it was really impressive. It looked like some college I would've gone to. Wow was all I could say.

"Indeed." Grims voice changed becoming more human. I turned to him and to my surprise he had also changed in appearance. He was now a pale man wearing an all black business suit, he had short black cropped hair.

"Grim what just happened?" The pale business man turned to me.

"Mr. Dusschell, welcome to Creepypasta Academy, a place where you, and your fellow students, will learn from the best how to properly stalk, kill, and cause a victim to commit a violent suicide. From now on you will address me as Vice Principal Reaper. You will find that all your precious memories will have been moved to your room. And before you go."

The grim reaper pulled a briefcase out of nowhere and opened it.

"The pieces of your killer persona." Principal Reaper handed me a large pin that had the face of my teddy bear mask. Instead of a grinning and bloody teddy bear it was simply a teddy bear head that was missing it's right button eye and had a single red thread falling from the spot where the eye was missing. He also handed me my sword. It was in a scabbard that was fashioned to be carried over the shoulder.

"You will be residing in dorm room 13 on floor 2. Here is your key."

He handed me a small modern-day door key on a silver keychain labeled 2-13.

"One tidbit of information. School uniforms are to be worn on weekdays and your choice of attire on weekends. You will find everything else in your room."

The grim reaper started away before I could start babbling like an idiot. I looked over the crowd of students who were walking to classes and such. In the crowd I saw... Normal people, just people going about their day.

The guys were wearing blue Jean jackets with a white t shirt under it. I guess the bottom half is their choice of attire because some were wearing jeans, some were wearing shorts and some were wearing dress pants.

The girls wore the same but instead of a Jean jacket they wore a Jean vest the rest was the same except the girls mostly wore skirts. I turned around and saw large iron gates that expanded all the way across campus. The gate I was standing at was labeled in big letters, Creepypasta Academy, there was some chipped paint that read, "Nos interficiam cum astu et arte." I remember taking Latin class in high school and that sign read, we kill with cunning and skill. Fitting, for a school that taught people how to kill others.

I had failed to take notice of the town down the road at first. It looked fairly normal but I would have to investigate later.

I turned to glance across the campus, it had three main buildings one looked almost like an apartment complex, those must be the dorm rooms. The other two must be classes and such. I glanced at my room key and started through the crowd. Some threw indifferent looks my way, and I heard one whisper, "check out the novice."

I finally reached the dorm steps and slipped through the front entrance. It started with a staircase on the left, and a hall leading down to more rooms. My dorm was on the second floor, I started for the stairs. I looked up and saw the complex go for six stories. I climbed the stairs and went down the adjacent hall.

Room 13, room 13 where are you. After some stumbling around I finally located the room. I twisted the knob, locked. I fished my key out of my jacket pocket, touching something slimey. I put the key to the door, my hand slightly crimson in color from whatever was in my pocket. I turned the key, pulled it out and twisted the knob. Half expecting the room to be desolate.


End file.
